Arendelle University
by Moral.Attention
Summary: Anna is a little hot for teacher so to try and get her mind off of the beautiful blonde she dates Kristoff, but a substitute can only get you so far. Especially when said teacher can't seem to keep her eyes off of Anna just as much as Anna can't keep her eyes off of her teacher. Contains fluffy goodness, Elsanna, slight Kristanna, No wincest, TeacherxStudent, AU
1. Chapter 1

Wow! So this is my first Elsanna fanfic but is sure not to be my last! (; by far my most favorite ship! They're so damn cute together! Well anyways I haven't written for a while so I'm a bit rusty but I would definitely appreciate any sort of feedback you can all give me! That would be most appreciated indeed! Thanks for your time guys! Enjoy dat fluff. *Winks at you all and runs off*

**Warning: contains sexual content and slight abrasive language. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Arendelle University.

That's where it had all started. In that claustrophobic classroom that made Anna feel like she was in the center of a molten fire. Scorching with the intensity of the sun. Anna felt her stomach flip when she thought of the epicenter of her problems, the single place on her college campus that had fire licking at her ears and a deceivingly pleasant flame shoot down her spine and into even more… secluded areas of her person.

The lecture of her balding science teacher had ended. Now Anna had to worry about that insistent _fire _that just won't seem to leave her alone. She slowly places her books into her bag, dreading walking to her next class. Dreading having to face _her_. Another flame licked its way down her spine as she thought of the woman she's soon to see, she set out to leave her ordinary classroom. She makes it half way down the half when a mop of golden blonde hair pops, what seems like, out of nowhere.

Probably due to her head being in the clouds.

_More like in the flames._

"Hey there." A warm smile and chocolate eyes meet hers.

_Kristoff_

"H-hey." She tries to return his enthusiasm but she's lost in herself, somewhere far away where Kristoff just can't exactly reach.

"Can I walk you to your class?"

_No._

"Yes." Anna unconsciously clutches her bag closer to her as Kristoff swings a meaty arm across her shoulders. He stared at her strangely for a minute, probably wondering why in God's name Anna wasn't making much of a peep. Anna _always _had something to say, but he shrugged it off as mid-term jitters.

Ironically, her next class wasn't just figuratively the epicenter it _was. _Smack dab in the middle of everything. Anna reached a shaky hand to open the door leading to her classroom, with each step she could feel the heat intensify. Each step felt like another step into the furnace, even though outside it was frigid and dry, she suddenly felt hot and wet. Kristoff glance down at her again, shooting her a questioning look that Anna couldn't see due to her eyes burrowing into the door that seemed to be strategically placed in the way of the fire.

Anna put an unsteady hand to rest upon the door handle and let it sit there for a moment, as if she were considering turning and bolting in the other direction. Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand that was rested on the door and forced it open.

Anna's eyes went large, scared. Turquoise stared up at Kristoff questioningly he just leans down, kisses her, and tells her to have a good lecture.

_Good lecture, right. _

When she looked away from her boyfriend her eyes immediately met icy blues. _It's her. _Anna's breath catches in her throat as she takes in the sight of her history teacher.

_And what a sight she was._

Ms. Arendelle had on a soft gray suit that tapered perfectly to her sinfully curvy body, an ice blue blouse under her gray jacket that matched her bright, beautiful eyes, and matching heels. Her hair was in a loose braid, platinum tresses resting at one side while the rest of her hair was left perfectly styled in a disheveled sort of way that made it look as if all she did was run her hand through her hair to perfect the look. Pouty, rosy lips quirked into a sly smirk and dark, full lashes fluttered at Anna in an oh so attractive way.

_Anna, you're staring. _Anna reprimanded herself as a blush snaked its way onto her face.

_She's looking back at you. She probably thinks you're some kind of pervert staring at her like you are. Like a dog in heat just waiting to pounce on the beautiful body before you. Keep it together Anna!_

Anna chewed on her bottom lip still stuck near the doorway, unsure of how to use her legs that suddenly felt like soft jello.

"Hello, Miss Wolff." That voice floated to the red head's burning ears and caressed her skin on its path to Anna's nearly unresponsive brain.

"H-hi? Oh? Hi me?" Anna points to herself incredulously as if Ms. Arendelle was speaking to someone else. She obviously wasn't. "Hi.."

Anna internally screamed at herself, willing her body to move to find a seat, any seat, at this point instead of standing in front of her glorious teacher like a love sick fool. The rest of the students mercifully started to shuffle in and Ms. Arendelle thankfully turned from Anna to focus on some paperwork that she seemed to be getting ready for her class. Anna watched her nearly without blinking, those milky, soft looking hands sifting through papers so refined, so delicate, as if it was the most important task in the world. The heat started to smolder Anna's body again.

_Stupid paper…_ Anna thought to herself. Wait, really? _You're jealous of paper right now? Is your brain even turned on right now? Hellooooo! Yoooooo hoooo! Earth to Anna, get your mind off of your teacher and into your books!_

Anna felt like she was really losing it. Having arguments with herself? In her head? Did normal people do that? She didn't think so. Anna wished she had a chocolate bar to munch on in stressful times like this, at least then she had something that she could focus on for a _moment _aside from-

Aside from….

Aside from the swaying of her teacher's hips and the clacking of her heels against the floors as she hands out papers to each row of students to pass back. She stared mesmerized by the soft, supple movement, couldn't take her eyes anywhere else, unless maybe it was another part of Ms. Arendelle's obviously… well-endowed physique. Anna had luckily, or maybe it was foolishly, picked the seat closest to her.

Meaning in the front.

Meaning where Ms. Arendelle would be handing out papers yet.

Meaning she would be within arm's length of her.

_Oh GOD._

Much too suddenly Ms. Arendelle was in front of her, reaching to give her a stack of papers. Anna stared at her teacher for a moment with a look in her eyes that reminded Ms. Arendelle of a lost puppy. Anna closed her eyes for a moment, let out a shaky breath and reached out a sweaty hand to take the papers from the blonde.

Anna's hand brushed lightly against the Blonde's.

It was electric.

Absolutely earth shattering.

And all too suddenly Anna let out a soft, almost inaudible little mewl. And all to suddenly the red head's eyes snapped up to her teachers, a dark hooded look was leering down at her.

_She heard._

She heard, and with a noticeably shaky hand Anna took the papers, and attempted to pass them back to her classmates with the utmost care. She didn't need anything more embarrassing to happen that could draw attention to herself. What seemed like an hour long exchange between the two must have only been seconds because no one else seemed to notice much of a difference between the beautiful women. Or at least, they didn't act like there was anything amiss.

Ms. Arendelle's eyes lingered on Anna for a moment before moving on, Anna however, didn't see the look she was receiving, too busy glowering down at the piece of paper as if all of her past transgressions were caused by the offending item. Anna didn't do anything for the rest of class except stare down at the paper in front of her.

Class went by agonizingly slow.

When they were all finally dismissed Anna rushed to gather her things in a quick, precise fashion so she could run from the smoldering room with her tail between her legs. However before she could get more than two steps Ms. Arendelle's voice called out to her.

"Anna, could I have a word with you?"

Anna almost moaned, _almost_. The way that her named rolled off of the tip of her teachers tongue was beautiful, and delicate, and oh so very,_ very _Sexy. With a capital S.

"W-what can I do for you Elsa?" Anna trudged towards the blonde with as much apprehension as her little body could take. She was wound oh so terribly tight like a well-oiled machine. Anna and Elsa were on a first name basis normally but kept up appearances when in class. The blonde leaned against the front of her desk and crossed her arms under her ample chest, making it that much more apparent to the red head. She stared. Eyes flickering downward and staying there for much longer than what was anywhere near polite.

"You've been avoiding me, Anna." She heard the whimsical voice beckoning to her, momentarily distracting Anna from her open ogling. A faux look of insult crossed Anna's face.

"Elsa- What- N-no I haven't!" Her gaze settled on the floor then, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. One of her many nervous habits. "I've just been busy studying for mid-terms."

"Oh, come off it, Anna. You and I both know that's a lie." Elsa scoffed lightly and left her perch against the desk to move just a little closer to her favorite student. "You haven't come to visit me since Kristoff and you started dating." She stared determined at Anna then. Anna couldn't take the burning feeling of her eyes on her and finally, she rose her head to meet her teacher's gaze.

A flicker of hurt crossed over Elsa's eyes then. "Now that Kristoff is more apparent in your life you don't have much time for me, huh?" It was meant to be said in a teasing fashion but Elsa's crystal blue eyes told a much different tale than the words that fell so easily from the older woman's lips.

"N-No! That's not true! I totally have time for you, all the time in the world even! Okay, maybe not all the time in the _world _I mean I do have to study for midterms; but if midterms weren't coming up I-I would totally be able to see you. I mean it's not like I'm _avoiding _you or anything. That would be silly!" A nervous laugh escaped the red heads lips.

"I mean, it's not like I have any _reason _to be avoiding you! None whatsoever! We're right as rain. Like two peas in a pod!"

_For the love of God, SHUT UP, ANNA! _

Anna felt like with each word spoken the flames grew hotter and hotter. She was so _stupid _sometimes! That mouth of hers is going to get her killed. Or at the very least, in a whole _lot_ of trouble. Anna sucked in a shaky breath as her eyes darted to and fro until they landed back on Elsa's flawless face.

Elsa tilted her head slightly as if to consider the red heads words for a moment. She seemed to be analyzing something on the red head's face and it made Anna nervous. Like she was the prey of some domineering, hungry lioness. It sent a jolt of heat waves crashing into her nether regions.

The fire wasn't licking up her spine anymore.

Elsa seemed to accept something in that moment and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Reevaluating whatever it was she was originally going to say.

"You seem under the weather today, Anna. Are you alright?" Elsa takes another step towards her and presses her cool fingers to Anna's overheated forehead.

It felt so_ good_.

Anna let out a soft squeak in response and stared at Elsa as if she were mad. "I-I'm fine!" She tried to assure the older woman while melting away from the blonde, since her legs were once again turned to jello. Elsa took a step forward as Anna moved back. Then another, and another, it was as if the two were preforming some strange dance with one another. Soon, they were so close that Anna could inspect every soft supple curve of Elsa's face, and she did. Staring unabashed at Elsa's brightly painted lips.

Elsa's voice was soft now, a husky whisper near Anna's ear that set her whole body ablaze. "I saw how you looked at me earlier. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Anna felt scared, she raised her hands to Elsa's shoulders and weakly attempted to push her away. Elsa stood firm.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Anna diverted her eyes to anywhere but Elsa, trying so hard to distract herself from the exquisite woman in front of her.

"I think you very well know what look I'm talking about," Elsa tucked a stray copper locks behind Anna's ear and whispered in a wonderfully, dare Anna think it, animalistic tone.

Anna was hot everywhere, her breath was coming out in soft pants, one hand lay rested still on Elsa's shoulder while the other clenched the hoodie she wore that felt much too constricting under the current circumstances. Suddenly, practically out of nowhere, Anna felt angry. Playing dumb wasn't going to work this time. Not like it had in the past. They were too far, Elsa and Anna couldn't simply laugh this off and go about their days. Continue their platonic friendship, teasing, comfortable.

No, it was past that point.

"Why are you doing this now?!" Anna felt her strength return in her arms as she pushed Elsa away from her form. "I have Kristoff. Why now?" Anna was staring, demanding an answer from Elsa now.

Elsa was surprised by the outburst, taken aback. She stared at Anna with wide eyes and that was all it took for the carefully constructed ignorance to fade from Anna's person. She was mad now.

"What gives you the right to question me now? Now when-! When…" Anna bit her lip and looked away.

Elsa knew what she was going to say. _When I have Kristoff_. It stung, like an open wound that was left to fester over time. Never quite healing, never moving forward, it still felt fresh. Elsa knew Kristoff had been important to Anna, he was her best friend. Anna threw a balled up fist at Elsa's shoulder.

"How-how can you act so _calmly_ now?" Tears were forming at the edge of Anna's beautiful turquoise eyes, now colored a gray blue from her current distress. Elsa gripped Anna's shoulders but Anna just continued to pound on Elsa like a drum.

"How can you-when-when I have someone?" she's sniffling now, tears nearly falling. "It's not _simple_ anymore!" Anna choked out the words like they burnt coming out. Her shoulders shook and the dam broke. The tears were flowing.

"Talk to me Elsa?! Let me in!" Anna's head that was previously cast downward, ashamed of her tears, pivoted up to meet Elsa's eyes. The storm raged on. But the pounding Anna was giving Elsa had subsided for the moment. "Why can't you give me an answer? Why can't-"

"Because I was scared!" Elsa's eyes looked frantic, scared like Anna had look minutes before.

"I was scared to mess things up! I was scared to let you know how I felt! That-" Elsa looked to the side and held her tongue before meeting Anna's eyes with vigor once more. "That I love you! I want you. _I need you. _My body craves you my mind can't go a night without thinking of you! I-I'm weak. This is wrong. But I feel like I'm suffocated when I'm not around you. You're the air in my _lungs, _Anna!"

Anna took a step back and shrugged Elsa's hands off of her, now flush with the wall, it was a welcome coolness to her hyperactive skin. The red head grit her teeth, "That's not fair, Elsa!" She pushed the blonde back.

"You can't say that now! You don't get to! You-you can't…." Anna's voice quieted a bit and more tears fell. "This isn't some fucking game! You can't play with me like one of your little toys!" Elsa visibly flinched at Anna's use of profanity. She had scarcely heard the girl curse wanted to wrap the girl in her arms and never let go. She wanted to dry those tears, kiss them away. Assure her it wasn't a game.

She couldn't.

She can't.

Elsa is frozen, taken back. She did this to Anna, she broke this sweet girl's heart, played with her as if it was nothing and for what? Because she was too insecure to admit to her feelings soon enough? Now she wanted to claim the girl now that she was in the arms of another? How selfish. Elsa felt disgusted with herself.

She stared at Anna for a moment longer, shell shocked.

"Anna, I-"

"NO! Don't try to sugar coat this for me! Don't you dare belittle how I feel! Don't you! Just don't!" Anna put a hand up as if to silence the woman.

Elsa felt like her world was crumbling.

_No, no I'm not running away._

"Anna, just listen to me a minute!" Elsa entered Anna's personal space once again putting her hands on either side of Anna's head, effectively trapping her for the moment and Anna visibly flinched.

"I-I know I'm selfish. I know I have no right to tell you these things now, but I can't help it." Elsa searched for turquoise and when she finally found it she continued, "I'm not perfect, I'm scared, I'm a coward, but I'm not running anymore. I can't. You don't understand how much you mean to me. You're _NOT-" _She snarled. "a toy! I was wrong to ignore our feelings before, but I'm willing to show you now. Let me show you. Let me love you." Anna's breath caught in her throat, her tears stopped momentarily and she was still as ice. Frozen and rooted to the ground.

Elsa took the opportunity when she saw it. She'll be damned if she'll let Anna walk away just yet. Anna stared dumbstruck in place, eyes locked, bodies close. The tension was thick, grueling. The room felt hot, constrained. Just like Anna and Elsa had been, always greeting each other with tight lipped smiles. Never saying all the words that were meant to be said, never touching quite the way that was intended. They both shied away. Hid from one another.

Not right now though. Elsa wouldn't have it, Anna was hers, and she was going to make Anna hers.

Elsa kissed Anna.

Really kissed her.

Anna's heart instantly hammered in her chest, unable to control its frantic beating, betraying her mind. Betraying Kristoff. Elsa curled one arm around Anna's waist while the other one found the nape of her neck.

It was electric.

It was real.

It was frantic and messy, it wasn't perfect, it wasn't how either of the girls imagined how they'd kiss for the first time. But it was real, they were here, pressed close against one another like some long time lovers you'd see in a beautifully tragic romance movie.

Anna was on fire, scorching again and the only thing that could possibly sate her was Elsa lips, her hands, everywhere, touching, feeling, caressing, in the most loving manor. Anna felt overwhelmed. She pushed Elsa away, "What are you-" Elsa cut her off by attacking the red head's neck in the most agonizingly pleasant fashion. A not so ladylike moan released its way out of Anna's throat. "We can't-" A soft bite to distract the red head. Elsa ran her nose along her counterpart's neck, lips pressed tenderly against an ear. "We can, and we _will_." She spoke hotly in her soon-to-be-lover's ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth tenderly before purring in Anna's ear once more. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't want me, and we'll stop."

Anna felt another flame licking at her core and _God _she was _so _wet already. She was so ready for Elsa to take her there against the wall. She didn't care that it was undignified, she didn't care that it was her teacher pressed firmly against her. "I-we _can't_." Anna tried again.

Elsa pushed her hips into Anna's and was rewarded with a desperate mewl from the red head. "You want this. I know you do. Tell me otherwise." Elsa was practically daring Anna.

_Say it._

She couldn't.

Elsa felt Anna circle her arms around her neck and pulled her impossibly close and mashed their mouths together in a mess of passion and desire. Elsa forced her tongue into the younger girl's mouth and both of them were set ablaze. Anna moaned desperately into Elsa's mouth, soaking up anything the older woman would give her. Anna became painfully aware of how drenched her panties were and she pressed her thighs together to try to find any form of relief. Elsa tangled the hand into Anna's hair, which was uncharacteristically freed from its usual braids. Elsa rolled her hips into Anna's again, this time frantic, searching for friction. Anna threw her head back against the hard, cool wall and cried out.

"Aaah-Elsa-I-I can't…Say.. God, I want this! I want you!"

Anna's hips begin a rhythm with Elsa's but it wasn't enough, Anna felt hot everywhere. She knew Elsa was feeling it to, the older woman was whimpering against her neck while peppering it with light nips and kisses. Anna couldn't take this fire. She could cry in frustration, this was too much but not enough. She wanted more but was oh so scared to deal with the consequences after.

_To hell with it._

She couldn't fight Elsa anymore, not with her beautiful face or urgent touches, her loving gaze or… or… utterly Godly _sexy_ body. They both became hyper aware of their still clothed forms and Anna is the first to attempt to find a solution. She slides her arms up to Elsa's shoulders and helps the blonde out of her stuffy jacket which she is oh so happy to assist the red head with. Anna pushes Elsa back, moving away from the wall, and attaches her mouth to the blonde's like it is her lifeboat, like kissing the blonde into oblivion will elevate every problem she ever had and ever will have.

And in this moment, they pressed flushed together wanting, needing, and clinging to one another. She didn't care about anything else.

Elsa hastily pulled Anna's hoodie over her head, only parting for a slight moment to remove it before reattaching herself to Anna's lips. The two left a trail of their clothes in their wake, making a b-line for Elsa's cluttered desk. Once Elsa was pressed up against her work station she pulled away from Anna for only a moment, a painful moment, took both arms and pushed every single item on her desk to the floor as if it were nothing. Elsa was sure she had broken her favorite coffee cup in the process but she didn't care. The only thing she could care for at this moment was Anna's over heated skin and how it should be pressed deliciously against her own.

Anna watched her in fascination and she felt her lower stomach churn with want.

"Elsa, that was so fucking hot." Elsa looks up at her with such want it causes both girls to moan and continue to claw at one another's clothing. Soon they were left in nothing at all. Just how it should be. Anna pushes the blonde onto the desk and climbs on top of her, thankfully Elsa's desk was more than enough space for the two ladies to do all sorts of… entertaining things to one another.

Elsa starred up at Anna like she saw her for the first time, in a whole new light, gloriously naked. Anna's cheeks were flushed, her lips were bruised and swollen from their insistent kissing, and her brows were scrunched up in a look of desire. Her hair was wonderfully messy from how Elsa's fingers had woven through it earlier. She was panting. She was hot. She was ready. And her eyes made that painfully obvious. Elsa was the only thing Anna could see right now, Anna's mother could have walked in right now and she would have just ravished Elsa in front of her without a second thought. Elsa's eyes trailed down, running over Anna's petite frame, her slight shoulders that curled in to get closer to the older woman, and her breasts that were perky with rosy nipples that made Elsa's mouth water, she wanted her tongue to play with the little buds and twist it in her fingertips experimentally. Her stomach was toned and flat which Elsa couldn't help but touch as she continued downward, Anna shivered. When Elsa's eyes dropped to Anna's sex it was dripping, oh so wet, begging to be touched, loved, licked, sucked, all for her. Anna was wet for _her_. Her and no one else.

Elsa couldn't take it, with a strength that was surely powered by adrenaline she flipped the smaller girl onto her back, knee rested snugly against Anna's overheated sex. Her body was so hot. So sensitive. Anna's back arched, nipples pert, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut. She felt Elsa's knee against her and it drove her _crazy_. So crazy with want and desire she was shaking for it, craving it so much more than the most decadent chocolate, the sweetest of indulgences. If Elsa didn't touch her, she was going to go mad, so mad she would go spiraling downward and she wasn't quite sure where she'd end up.

Elsa just continued to stare, absorbed in taking in all of Anna's essence via sight, and smell, the room was filled with both Anna's and Elsa's aroma and it was enough to make the older girl moan in the most lascivious of ways. Anna stared at Elsa, eyes blazing body shaking, lips parted slightly.

"Elsa, fuck me."

And that was all it took. It was like a switch was turned in Elsa and she was no longer the observer, she was no longer the starry eyed admirer she was the lover, and she would fuck Anna so good, so right, that Anna will never even be able to look at anyone else but her. She quivered with anticipation and slammed their mouths together again, it wasn't gentle. Their teeth clattered together but they didn't care, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders as Elsa grind their entire bodies together. Breast against breast, stomach to stomach thighs wedged tightly between both girls' legs, it was the most beautiful sense of torture and neither of them could get enough. When their bodies connected fully for the first time both girls whimpered in an almost pitiful cry for one another. So much lust swirled around one another it was suffocating, it was overpowering.

Elsa supports herself by keeping a forearm pressed near Anna's head while her other hand finally finds a new home upon Anna's swelling breast, nipples still pert and waiting oh so patiently for Elsa's slim diligent fingers.

Anna wasn't so jealous of the paper anymore.

Elsa pinched Anna's nipple between her thumb and forefinger and Anna groaned into Elsa's mouth, fueling the blonde onward. The pulsing sensation in-between Elsa's legs was getting more unbearable by the second so she took this opportunity to grind shamelessly against Anna's leg. She pulled her head back momentarily to drown out a moan by biting Anna's neck which made the other girl cry out with the blonde. Elsa lowered her head then to the red head's other breast flicking her nipple experimentally with her tongue and the action was… Exquisite, exciting, sexy, it nearly brought Elsa to tears how much she _wanted. _God she wanted.

Anna's back arched her hips bucked against Elsa causing friction between both of their throbbing centers, Elsa responded by sucking Anna's nipple into her mouth and massaging Anna's other breast aggressively. "Oh-oh Elsa! Nnnnmmmhh… Yes! God Elsa it feels so good! Ah, ah, ah!" Each 'ah' was accompanied by another thrust of the younger girl's hips.

Anna felt like she was on fire and Elsa's hands and mouth were only a temporary balm for the want that was building deliciously inside her, Elsa would trail her hand one way and it would feel good. Oh so good Anna could cry. However the second the trail was left the flames would return with such vigor that her want nearly crippled her, leaving her an incapable ball of mush that only Elsa can mold into whatever she sees fit.

Elsa soon grows anxious to explore more of Anna's body and before moving lower she showers Anna's other breast the same affection her mouth had shown the previous one. As Elsa moved down Anna's lithe body the pressure from both of their thighs was released and both girls whimpered in protest, but it would be worth the slight agitation and lack of feeling. Elsa left a trail of hot, wet, open mouthed kissed down Anna's stomach and lower, to her thighs, causing Anna to cry out in an almost hysteria. She bit down not to softly and Anna bucked her hips and dug her nails into the slick mahogany of Elsa's desk. When Elsa finally, _finally_ met her intended destination she enthusiastically buried her face into Anna, inhaling deeply and let out a shaky moan just as Anna had done the same. She wanted to keep Anna's scent in her memory for as long as she could but they were both growing impatient. Elsa slowly readied her mouth and finally… finally… her mouth made contact with Anna's oh so deliciously sweet folds.

And it was oh _so_ worth it.

White hot heat shot all over Anna's body and she was sure her moans had at least doubled in volume, she saw stars behind her tightly clenched eyes. Her hands automatically rushed down to grab two handfuls of Elsa's beautiful mane and holding her head there as if to keep her there forever. Her body was taut and ready like a newly strung guitar and Elsa was the guitarist, ready to pluck and play her as she saw fit; and oh, did she sing for her when she plucked the right chords…

Elsa eagerly swirled her tongue through every part of Anna's folds, seeing which made her contort in which way and what made her absolutely shriek with excitement and pleasure. When Elsa finally swirled around Anna's sensitive, swollen clit she was a puddle of incoherent mush.

"Oh Elsa, oh Elsa, uh, uuhh, aaaaaghhh, Oh GOD!"

Her hips bucked without any sort of rhythm against Elsa's face, Elsa's eyes rolled to the back of her head while she listened to the beautiful music her lover was making, serenading her needy ears. Elsa swirled and sucked at Anna's clit and soon an eager finger joined her mouth on her lover's sex and it almost sounded like Anna was about to cry in her need. Her moans turned animalistic in their need and Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She pushed another finger into Anna while continuing her assault on her clit while simultaneously pushing her own hand between her legs to fuck herself senseless just like she was doing to Anna.

They weren't close enough, not yet.

Anna tugged painfully at Elsa's hair but it only fueled the blonde more, her own burning in her lower region setting a fire to her entire body as was Anna's. Elsa hiked both of Anna's legs over her shoulders and ate her out mercilessly, bringing them so dangerously close to climaxing.

"uuuuh, aaah, D-deep! Deeper!" Anna managed to mewl out and Elsa was more than happy to oblige, tilting Anna's hips up higher, closer to a ninety degree angle and plunged her fingers both inside the red head and herself.

They're both moaning, so loud, so animalistic, the heat is coming, it's smoldering, snuffing ever other feeling out in its wake. It's white hot.

So hot.

So hot.

So hot.

Both of their hips buck frantically, they're starting to question where one starts and the other begins, limps intertwined, sweat glistening beautiful supple bodies, backs arch, head thrown back.

And they come.

They come together, and its white hot, it's prickling in their stomachs and releases in a spasming burst that causes colorful explosions behind their tightly clamped eyes. Mouth open wide, letting out final cries, arching into one another. Their bodies convulse, they contort, jerking frantically to ride out the ecstasy, ride it out in beautiful full filing waves. It's beautiful, it's intense, and they're as one.

For the first time.

This is their first time.

And it was so much better than either of them imagined, so much better than the timid caresses and the soft giggles and comforters that would caress their silken flesh as they made love.

Because this was real.

They were here, and they were one, and nothing was taking that back.

"I love you too… Elsa.. Ever since the first day I set foot in your classroom." Anna somehow finds the ability to speak, Elsa joins her on the desk fully and Anna cuddles into the older woman's side.

Elsa smiles contently, eyes sparkling with so much love, so much total adoration for the younger girl in front of her but her answer was simple.

"I know."

And to them, that simple phrase meant more than all the thoughts that had been left unspoken.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my first chapter, it was a lot more popular than I thought it was going to be. With the push of a few lovely reviewers, I've decided to continue this story and I hope you all will follow along for the ride. There are a few things I'd like to address before I continue on with this chapter.

Since I wasn't originally intending to make this more than a one shot I didn't plan on continuing it, so making everything fluid and seamless will be a bit more of a challenge but I will do my best to make it amazing for you all.

I am updating so soon for a very special reason, one of my reviewers, whom I had the pleasure of speaking with in relative length, told me it was her birthday today!

KWEENE90 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TAKE A SHOT FOR ME! DON'T CELEBRATE YOUR 21ST TOO HARD. (; (04/11) And thank you so much for encouraging me to continue my story, it made me happy to see how pleased you were that I was going to continue and I hope this update is going to be an adequate birthday gift for you.. I dedicate this chapter to you! *shoves the chapter into your birthday hands and scampers off in embarrassment"

Also I'd like to thank EOTWY00xx00 for being amazing and helping me think a little outside the box with my writing style. I very much enjoyed our talks and I hope they can continue in length. (:

Also, since I can't reply to my guest reviewers, I figured I'll do it before my chapters. I'm numbering guests from first to last to post reviews.

Guest 1-You're in luck! I have decided to continue this story because of those of you who decided to review. (:

Guest 2-You are right, it was very dangerous how Anna and Elsa didn't take precautions to make sure they weren't found out. I am leaving the reasoning to heat of the moment and also because since I didn't plan on making this more than a one shot I didn't really see the need to add that in there. However I'm playing off of what I've created so far. I'm glad you thought it was hot! (; that's what I was going for. Lol

Guest 3 (Uh oh)-I didn't know that a teacher gets in more trouble if they initiated contact, but now that I do I might have to consider some things… Thanks for the info!

Sorry for the long AN! Without further adieu I present you chapter 2 of Arendelle University! Enjoy and pleeeeeaase leave me a review telling me what you think of it. Reviews are like candy to me. (;

**I don't own Frozen or its characters, everything belongs to Disney… (Even though I wish it were mine… *sniffles*)**

* * *

Anna clutched her coat tighter to herself as if the simple action was enough to chase away the chill in the January air. She let out a lingering sigh and watched as her breathe turned into a cloud and dissipated soon after into the crisp afternoon air. The red head was currently done with her classes for the day and she finds herself anxious to find some way to unwind and get her mind off of certain things that have been plaguing her like an annoying buzzing fly around her head that, no matter how many times she swats at, it won't leave her alone. It's been a week now.

_One week._

One week since Elsa had confessed how she felt about Anna. It has been one week since Anna had kissed Elsa, felt her smooth, plump lips pressed against her own. One week since Anna ran her hands through Elsa's silken platinum locks. One week since Elsa set a fire in her belly all the way down to her toes. It's been one week since Elsa fucked Anna's brains out like there was no tomorrow.

Anna felt a sudden heat rush through her that she knew was obviously not due to the weather. Her body was set ablaze all the places Elsa's hands had be caressing her before, and it felt like an eternity ago. Just thinking about what had transpired in her classroom.

_On that desk. _Anna thought almost dreamily.

It sent all of the emotions and want through her as if Elsa was physically there, touching her just as she had been that day. She was on fire again and her legs were on auto pilot, she didn't even care if she led herself off a cliff at this point, too concerned with her sinfully attractive teacher to care about any possible bodily harm she could cause herself.

_When did I become such a… such a horn dog? _Anna scoffed at herself and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, saving it from the harsh January weather. She clutched her thighs together and whimpered lightly, craving some solace for the pressure between her legs. She would find none. Her mind drifted to less pleasant things.

It has been one week since Anna has cheated on Kristoff.

That had been an effective way to destroy her rising libido, not that it was truly her intention to wash away such a bittersweet heat with such a terrifying truth.

Anna had never cheated on anyone. _Ever_.

Not that she had dated much in the past but her point was still there and it was definitely valid. Kristoff was amazing, he was just the sort of guy that Anna should have fell head over heels in love with.

_Should have._

Those key words never stung more than they did now. Not when what she _should have _done is so blaringly different than what she had done. Anna cringes as if she'd tasted something foul, she had to face what she had done sooner or later. The real question that is on her mind however, is how?

Anna finds herself in front of a warm set of mahogany doors, soon after she looks around aimlessly for a moment. She knew exactly where she was, still on campus, she was just in front of the doors to the library. She reached for the handle with such caution as if she were back a week ago, apprehension coloring her face, attempting to wish her feelings for her teacher away, but this wasn't Elsa's classroom, this was the library, and she had no idea why she found herself so uncertain about something so silly as opening a door that certainly led to nothing that would be dangerous.

Anna swung the door open and entered, tapping her boots on the rug near the door to shake the snow that clung to her feet. She let out another sigh, she had been doing that a lot lately, and glances through the library to see that it was, thankfully, scarcely populated. Anna clumped through the library and found a table in the back near a rather large window. Anna has always enjoyed the snow, even if others would grumble about the cold weather and moan and groan until summer finally arrived. Anna however, loved the snow. It reminded her of change, new things to come, and that life is never stationary.

Life is ever changing and you'll never know exactly where you'll end up or why and sometimes you just need to make the best out of the situations that you're given. Snow reminds her of the innocence of her youth where she would stay out late with her mother building a snow man army until their limbs were tired and their stomachs sore from laughing. They would crawl back to their humble home and warm themselves up with a couple cups of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Anna really did love marshmallows. Winter makes Anna wish for the simpler times while simultaneously reminding her that they can never come back, it was an interesting feeling for her. Stuck in a limbo where she's aware of her mortality and mistakes but still attempts to cling to the idealistic view of something easier. Something simple, something clean.

Sometimes she wish the snow would never stop falling, if for no other reason to keep coating the previous layers with something new and fresh.

Anna set her bag down in the chair beside her and shuffled through it to find a list of books that one of her professors had scribbled on a small piece of notebook paper and given to her to help her with a particular chapter she had been struggling with. She read the note to herself, softly muttering the name of a particular book and decided now was a good of time as any to locate her little guide to an A. She stumbles through the rows upon rows of books until she finally finds what she's searching for.

"Redefining Gravity…" Anna voice flittered through the isle for no one in particular to hear. She chews on her thumb nail and decides to check it out now rather than later, just in case a sudden rush of fumbling students decide they need a million and one books to check out for some class or another.

_Good thinking, Anna. For once you thought an action through all the way. _

Anna's stomach churned in displeasure, she had to go and remind herself of her previous crimes, didn't she? Anna was beginning to think she was some kind of masochist, trying to relive all of the guilt that was already coursing full force through her lithe limbs and into her fingertips. When she reached the front desk to check out, the librarian, a tall stocky man, strawberry blonde hair with a matching beard and soft, kind blue eyes, stared down at her with a look of confusion. Or was it concern? Anna wasn't too sure because she had averted her eyes rather quickly.

"I'd like to check this book out, please." Anna's voice was soft and small, almost as if she were scared.

The huge man took the book from Anna's outstretched hands with one of his meaty paws, "What's troubling you, dear?" The man asked in a surprisingly sweet voice.

Anna wasn't sure how to respond and as she tried to make her brain spit out an appropriate response she heard the man calling after her again. "Yoo hoo, a shy one are you, dear? Well my name is Oaken, may I ask your name?"

"Anna." She managed to spit out her own name which Anna thought was progress from where she was moments before. She looked back up at the librarian, Oaken, or so he calls himself. Oaken begins ringing up her book and performs the necessary steps to correctly check the book out to the timid girl in front of him. Oaken seemed like a nice enough guy, but Anna wasn't the type of person to spill her troubles to someone she had just met, so she chose to ignore his earlier question and he didn't try to pry further into the red head.

"Well, if you have any questions or concerns. You know where to find me, just look for the big hulking man behind the counter with a smile that can light up a room." As if to prove his point he beams down at Anna in a friendly manner. Anna giggled softly at Oaken and took the book from his outstretched hands.

"Thank you Mr. Oaken, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Oh, please, dear, just Oaken. Formalities are a little too stuffy for my liking. Likewise, I hope I can see you around again soon. Have a pleasant day, dear." He addressed Anna with such familiarity she couldn't help but relax around him. She turns to go back to her table in the back and Oaken waves goodbye to her, she returns it with a slight smile.

Falling back into her chair and creaking open the ancient looking book, she begins to skim through the first chapter with a notebook and pen to her right side. She takes notes for a few minutes before her mind starts to wonder again. Oaken sure was a friendly guy, most people that she met on campus were much too worried about their grades or an upcoming test to socialize much or even pay her any attention even when she quite literally ran in to half of them. She has got to be one of the least coordinated people on campus.

Anna found it quite strange that she hadn't met Oaken sooner, she spent quite a bit of time in the library after all and he seemed like he was quite familiar with the environment. It couldn't be his first couple of days working here, could it? That would certainly explain his cheery disposition, most people who have been here longer don't try to keep up their cheery appearances. The fresh young look on the faces of unsuspecting first years usually vanish by the time first quarter ends and is replaced with the stress and strain of the work load that the upper classmen are, unfortunately, already familiar with. Even though Anna was a sophomore her second year was just as demoralizing as the first. She attempted to start off with that positive upbeat attitude that most of her younger peers came equipped and ready with, but it was lost just as quickly, if not more quickly, than it had last year.

_Does it ever get easier? _Anna thought in exasperation but she was pretty sure of the answer. It's only uphill from here. Anna rested her cheek against her still gloved hand and frowned down at her newly checked out book that rested on the table in front of her. Her thoughts drifted back to her first day of sophomore year.

_Anna tried to hold in her anxiety and excitement as she waited for Kristoff in the school courtyard. She was a bundle of nerves, a whole mess of excitement, anticipation, fear and anxiety wrapped into a cute red head package. She nervously chewed on her thumb nail and trained her eyes on her sneakers, this was absurd. She felt like a freshmen again! _

It was just another school year Anna, get a damn grip. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"_Hey, feisty pants. You doing okay? You're, you know, hyperventilating. I don't think that's very healthy." The voice surprised her so much she nearly jumped out of her sneakers._

"_K-Kristoff! Don't sneak up on someone like that! It's rude you know!" Anna scolded him but he merely laughed and smiled fondly at her before patting the top of her head in an act of affection._

"_I was standing there for at least fifteen second while you almost hyperventilated yourself into fainting." He was teasing her now and if it wasn't for how nervous she was today, she might have found the familiarity of it calming._

"_Yeah, yeah Mr. Lumberjack. You need to lay off of those stealth games you play all the time, you're getting a little too good. Especially for someone of your size! I should be able to hear you from a mile and a half away!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as she tried her best to glare up at the blonde, but what was meant to be intimidating seemed to only make her counterpart smile cheekily at her and wrap her up in a fierce bear hug._

"_Oh, come on now, you and I both know you're just upset because I startled you. Any other person would've noticed me, you're just a little more challenged than other people sometimes." _

"_Hey!" Anna yelled indignantly and struggled out of his grasp, but he held on with a fierce grip._

"_Oh, don't be so dramatic! I said _sometimes _after all, don't get so offended." He laughed at her while she continued to wiggle around in his bulky arms. He took pity on her and released her and patted her on her shoulder in an endearing fashion. Anna poked an accusatory finger at Kristoff's well chiseled chest._

"_You, sir," Another poke. "are being incredibly mean to me today." Anna however, was trying not to let her face split into a smile. She loved her and Kristoff's playful banter, she knew he meant no harm and they have known each other long enough to know that neither of them would ever take any of their flippant insults to heart._

_Kristoff rose a thick eyebrow and stared at the finger digging into his chest. "Oh, so now we are name calling, is that how it is?" He smirked down at her, "And all I was trying to do was make you calm down a bit, you were wound so tight I thought you were gonna burst a blood vessel any second now." _

_Anna retracted her finger, she had felt a lot better after talking to Kristoff. He always knew how to ease her anxiety, he had known her for so long that it was almost scary how well they could read each other's expressions and feelings as if it were an open book. That was just the type of friendship they had and Anna was, once again, feeling very thankful to have Kristoff in her life. He was her best friend after all, and nothing would change that. Anna quickly flung herself at the blonde and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his hug from earlier with vigor. Kristoff's cheeks colored slightly and his mouth turned into a soft smile, a look reserved for Anna. He returned the hug with sincerity. _

"_Thanks, Kristoff. Even if you're still a jerk. You're my jerk." She talked into his neck and much to Kristoff's disappointment, she released him from their hug and took a step back, but a smile was greeting him once he looked at the red heads face._

_He cleared his throat._

"_Lemme walk you to class, I'm scared you'll turn into that scary looking twitching girl from before if I leave you to your own devices now." _

_Anna let out an unladylike snort and rolled her eyes._

"_I suppose I could allow you the honor of walking a princess, like myself, to her class." _

_Kristoff bumped his shoulder into Anna's as they started walking to Anna's class._

"_Riiiiight. Princess, that's a good joke. I can't imagine you being a princess in this universe or any other for that matter."_

"_Oh, I'm sure in some other universe I'm totally royalty! And since you would be a mere peasant, I would, of course, abuse my powers and require that you kiss my feet upon sight and make you my personal shoe shiner." Anna made a sound of approval and bumped Kristoff's shoulder back._

"_Anna, I never knew you had such a foot fetish." _

_Anna was scarlet then and stared up at Kristoff with big, turquoise eyes._

_Kristoff just laughed then, all too soon for Kristoff's tastes, they had found themselves in front of Anna's classroom._

"_Well, princess, this is where I see you off." The blonde gave a mocking bow and glanced up at Anna to wink at her before heading in the opposite direction._

_Anna stared at him for a moment before a delayed response left her mouth. "Not cool, Kristoff!" She shook her fisted hand in the air at his retreating form, all that you could hear was his laughter reverberate throughout the hallway. Anna decided to cut her loses and took her first step into her first classroom of the new year._

…

_Anna's third class was over and she let out a long, exasperated sigh. How she was possibly expected to deal with one more class of this was beyond her comprehension. She sluggishly grabbed all of her belongings and shoved them into her bag before high tailing it out of her third class of the day._

I swear, if I have to listen to one more word Mr. Weasletown says, I might implode. Or was it Mr. Weselton?_ She couldn't quite remember through all of the blathering he had done._

Weasletown probably fits him better, how can a man be that short and scrawny? And he scurries about as if he's some kind of, well, weasel! I really hope I don't say his name wrong next class. I can't imagine he'd be too happy with being called a Weasel.._ Even if it was on accident, or a slip of the tongue, which is what Anna would play it off to be. She laughed at her own thoughts, not really paying attention to her surroundings, she walks face first into something warm and soft, and all too suddenly she felt herself tumbling to the ground. The warmth that she found moments before tumbled down with her, thankfully said warmth actually broke her fall a bit. Anna had only sustained a couple of bruised palms and possibly a scraped knee or two._

"_Ow." She felt a soft, musical voice drift to her ears while Anna was still attempting to recover from her fall. Anna noticed a number of books were thrown about, they probably fell from her poor victim's hands when Anna stupidly ran straight into them. Anna's bag was somewhere out of sight, probably either behind her or behind the body blocking her view. _

_The body._

_Anna took a second to take in the appearance of whoever she had run into. A pencil skirt hugged shapely legs, underneath said skirt were light gray pantyhose that clung to the, obviously, feminine form. Black heels were attached to the long legs and as Anna's eyes trailed back up the legs and up to the woman's torso she took in a sizable bust that peeked out slightly from a white collared shirt, the top two buttons were undone, leaving a nice view for Anna to ogle. Anna gazed on for a moment before finally looking upon the face of the poor woman she'd slammed into. _

_Her breath caught in her throat._

Mother of God…

_Anna had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life. The woman in question had pouty painted red lips that Anna suddenly wanted to get much more familiar with and a beautiful snowy white complexion as if she had been untouched by the harsh rays of the sun. Platinum tresses were piled on top of the woman's head in a lovely disheveled manner, a few strands hung about her forehead while the rest seemed to be pushed back and styled as if someone had ran their hands through her hair in an act of passion. A long braid hung over the blonde's left shoulder, Anna's eyes gazed back to the woman's face and she noticed that her counterpart also had the most _adorable _button nose that was currently scrunched up in a look of pain. The thing that really struck Anna however, were her eyes._

Those eyes…

_The woman's eyes fluttered open and Anna couldn't help but be reminded of the fluttering wings of a butterfly. Her eyes were an unexplainably beautiful icy blue._

_Anna's heart started to race._

_Said icy blues were framed by a thick pair of black lashes that only made to intensify the stirrings of Anna's quickening heartbeat. Her palms felt sweaty against the concrete and her knees were shaking slightly, Anna became hyper aware of the fact that she still hadn't breathed yet._

_And then those eyes were staring back at her with slight curiosity._

_And then Anna realized their compromising position, Anna was on all fours, one leg was tucked on the inside of the blonde's while her left was on the other side of the blonde's right leg. Her arms were on either side of the blonde and the blonde was propped up by her elbows, staring up at Anna with those impossibly gorgeous blue eyes. _

_They were so close._

_Anna felt heat everywhere, no not heat, there was fire. A fire raging in her belly and making her limps weak and her breath shaky. _

_All good things must come to an end, however, and Anna suddenly and forcefully pushed herself away from the blonde, landing quite gracelessly on her behind, still staring at the blonde._

"_O-oh my God, I am _so _sorry! Jeez, I am _such _a klutz. I really need to watch where I'm going! I nearly took you out there!" Anna began to start scrambling for the blonde's belongings. As if said woman was still trying to process everything she blinked a few times then assisted Anna in retrieving her fallen books and papers._

"_Sometimes, I just go into my own little world, and I'm just not aware of much else." Anna chuckled nervously. "My best friend and mom always say it's gonna be the death of me, or someone else. Personally I'd prefer the former, I'm so sorry again. Jeez, I wasn't planning on claiming another victim on my first day back. Gosh, did I say how _sorry _I am?" _

_Anna heard the other woman chuckle and it sent another round of flames down her spine, her hands began to shake again. She decided then and there that it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She could die happy if it meant she could listen to that musical sound up until the end, God she sounded so pathetic._

"_Jeez, this is awkward. I-I mean, we, I'm awkward, not _you're _awkward." Anna let out a nervous chuckle and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "You're gorgeous... Wait what?" Anna's cheeks flared and she felt so embarrassed she could die for a totally different reason. At that moment she felt a smooth hand on her own and she realized with a start that the woman and she had reached for the same book. Anna's eyes shot up to meet icy blues and she shivered involuntarily, she saw amusement in those blue eyes staring back at her. Anna was hoping desperately that the beauty in front of her hadn't heard that last comment. If she did Anna was scared she'd not be able to handle the amount of humiliation she had suffered already today and possibly bolt in the opposite direction without as much as an explanation._

_The blonde withdrew her hand first and opened her lips to speak once more, Anna was at the edge of her figurative seat. It didn't matter if it was the most unimportant, mediocre words that have ever been spoke, it would be glorious because they were leaving that mouth. Rolling off of that tongue, and caressing her ears as if it was a soft touch from a long lost lover._

"_It's quite alright, accidents happen. Besides, you seem to be pretty sincere with your apology so I suppose I can accept it this time. Next time you might not be so lucky, however." The blonde's lips curled into, quite possibly, the sexiest smirk Anna had ever seen in her entire life. No model, nor movie star, seemed to compare to this woman's sheer radiance, and it was evident by how every little thing set Anna's body on edge. As if this woman were some grand pianist and Anna were the piano. _

If only I were her piano.. That would mean her fingers would be all over me.

_Anna was immediately shocked with her thoughts._

Anna, you nearly just ran this poor woman over! Stop fantasizing!

_She scolded herself and tried to find words to reply to the beautiful creature in front of her._

Something clever Anna, use your words.

_Both woman straightened and Anna finally spoke, "I'm Anna Wolff, it's nice to meet you!" _

_Anna shoved out her hand to shake the other woman's. Hey eyes were squeezed shut, brows knitted together, mouth in a tight, firm line. Her posture was incredibly stiff and she was visibly shaking, a light blush covered her already rosy cheeks. _

Smoooooth…

_Suddenly, Anna sure it wasn't suddenly but it sure felt like it, the woman's hand fit into the red head's. It was soft and it felt as if her hand was made to fit into her own. Anna peeked open an eye and let her posture relax. The woman was smiling at her and shaking her hand in a kindly fashion. Anna's hand clutched the blonde's a little more tightly, but not uncomfortably so. Their hands lingered on one another for longer than was necessary._

"_It's nice to meet you, Anna Wolff." The blonde's eyes peered over Anna's shoulder and Anna huffed at the lack of attention for a moment. The blonde broke their hands apart, much to Anna's dismay. The blonde walked behind Anna and said red head's eyes followed her religiously. The blonde crouched down to retrieve something and Anna couldn't help but stare at the blonde's shapely, and she meant shapely, behind._

Are asses even meant to look that appealing?!

_Anna felt her cheeks heating up again and a jolt of heat siege her nether region. The blonde regained her former posture and held the object out to Anna._

My bag.

_Anna had to momentarily remember her basic functions, the blonde's hand reached out awkwardly for a moment before she spoke, "Here, you dropped this."_

_Anna finally regained motor functions and grabbed the bag from the blonde._

"_Thank you." Turquoise met icy blue again._

"_You're welcome." They stared at each other again for a moment until the blonde looked away._

_The spell was broken._

"_Well, Anna, it was a pleasure to meet you, albeit a bit shocking, but I must be running to class. Can't be late on the first day, now can I?" She shot the red head a kind smile before clutching her books closer to her as if to secure them in case Anna lunged at her again and briskly walked away from the red head that looked like she was getting ready to turn into a puddle in her shoes._

_When Anna's slow reflexed finally registered what was spoken to her, she reached a hand out to the blonde._

Wait!... I didn't even get your name…

_But Anna couldn't find her voice and instead she just stood there dumbly with her hand outstretched for longer than necessary. People were starting to give her strange looks so she shoved her arm back at her side and started walking again, now Anna just had to remember exactly where she was going…_

Kristoff!

_It was currently Anna's lunch break, Kristoff had already finished his classes for the day and decided to treat Anna to lunch since he knew she would want someone to vent to after her morning classes. They decided on one of Anna and Kristoff's favorite diners, they used to come here every Friday night back in high school to grab some good grub and have a few laughs to start off the weekend._

_Now if she could just get there in one place or without melting, she would consider it a success._

_Eventually, after fully regaining all motor functions, she made her way into her destination, pushing the door to 'Eddy's Diner' open. She looked around for a moment until she located a messy mop of golden hair, when she did she plopped down in the both opposite him. Unfortunately today their favorite waitress wasn't here, which just caused Anna's frustrated frown to deepen at this realization. Their temp. waitress came by and took their drink orders. A few moments later they ordered and what seemed like almost instantly, their food was placed down in front of them._

_Probably because Anna was still in a daze from meeting the blonde vixen who didn't even have the common courtesy to give her her name._

Focus, Anna!

_Anna's head fell to the diner's booth in front of her._

"_That bad, huh?" Kristoff asked as he took another bite of his sandwich._

"_Uh-huh…" Anna pressed her cheek against the table, not sure if she was talking about her classes or the blonde she had just met, her food was momentarily pushed aside and forgot about. She spotted their momentary waitress giving her a dirty look for rubbing her face all over the table. "The first day is always so long, all the professors ever talk about are rules and expectations. The first class is bearable, but by the time you're through the second rant you're already contemplating sixteen different ways to commit suicide before someone can stop you."_

_Kristoff continued to chew his sandwich and quirked an eyebrow at Anna before swallowing and replying, "That sounds pretty serious, Anna, you sure you don't have some other issues you need to deal with aside from your professors' syllabus?" _

_Anna snorts at Kristoff and raises her head to meet his gaze, "Very funny, Kristoff. Your concern is very touching." She took a vicious bite out of her own sandwich and glared at the man across the booth from her._

"_Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" His eyes were filled with mirth while he perched one of his elbows on the table and rested his cheek on a loosely fisted hand, his other hand still holding his sandwich slightly above his plate. He grinned at her in a funny way._

"_Erm… Kristoff." Anna flicked her eyes from Kristoff's face to the sandwich that was cradled in Kristoff's hand that was currently falling apart and emptying all of its contents onto his plate. She pointed simply and commented, "Sandwich."_

_Kristoff's eyes followed her gaze and once he realized the state of his sandwich he quickly stuffed what had fallen back messily in between the bread and began devouring his sandwich with such determination it made Anna choke back a laugh._

"_That was charming." Anna covered a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter but her eyes were gleaming with joy at the other's lack of attention. This time Kristoff glared at her through a mouthful of sandwich, Anna mercifully chose not to comment further and instead turned her attention back to her own meal and popped a chip into her mouth. _

"_So, one more class, and then you're off the hook, huh?" Kristoff spoke through a mouth of sandwich and if it had been anyone else, Anna would have found it repulsive, but since it was Kristoff, Anna just thought it was another one of his endearing traits that she'd gotten so used to._

"_Yup, one more class then I'm finally free from this hellish first day."_

"_So, who's your professor?"_

_Anna reached into her bag that was pushed farther down on her side of the booth, she rummaged for a moment before yanking out a crinkled piece of paper. She placed the paper on the table and smoothed it flush against the table before reading off the name._

"_Ms. Elsa Arendelle."_

_Kristoff had nearly choked on the hunk of sandwich in his mouth, he swallowed quickly and stared at her with frantic eyes. "Ms. Arendelle?!" He stared at her with a look a pure horror on his face._

_She stared at his surprised, Kristoff wasn't one to be easily scared, and usually he laughed while others cowered. His sudden anxiety made her feel uneasy and she felt herself shrink back into herself._

"_Y-yeah… What about it? Why do you seem so terrified?" Anna was very wary, that reaction could not possibly mean anything good. Nothing good came when Kristoff was flustered._

"_She's one of the hardest professors to please in the entire college! She spits students out and revels in their tears, I swear! Gosh, I sure am glad I'm not you-" Kristoff immediately realized what he had been saying and mentally slapped himself for being so short sighted. When his gaze met Anna's again she her eyes were, predictably, mirroring Kristoff's look of fear from mere moments before. Her brows were scrunched up and she looked like she was about to have an aneurism. She looked just as apprehensive if not more so than she did this morning._

Nice going Kristoff…

"_What?! Are you kidding me?! Kristoff, why didn't you warn me about this early? I am so _not _mentally prepared for this right now! What if I make an idiot out of myself? You know when I'm nervous I have a tendency to humiliate myself! What if I'm so nervous I end up tripping over my feet and face plant in front of everyone? Or worse yet what if I face plant right into her?! Then she'll be so angry with me she'll fail me right there! Oh God, what if-"_

"_Anna, calm down, the Ice queen can't be _that _bad." Kristoff tried to sooth Anna's fraying nerves, however he didn't exactly use the best words to do much for Anna's nerves._

"_The Ice Queen?" Anna nearly shrieked, she slapped her hands on either side of her cheeks. "Kristoff, how am I supposed to face a professor dubbed the _Ice Queen_?_ _I'm not even a worthy opponent for ice! Let alone the _Queen _of ice! You've seen how I slip and fall on my face, Kristoff! This is my life though, I can't deal with this Kristoff I'm-" Anna looked absolutely terrified and if it weren't that Kristoff was the reason for that anxiety he would have found this scene hilarious and undoubtedly would have teased Anna mercilessly._

_Kristoff rose his hands in front of Anna as if in surrender, "Anna," no response, "Anna!" That time it got her attention. "Calm down, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad, you're over exaggerating. You always do that when you're nervous. She might be an Ice Queen but there is no way that she can hate you. No one can resist your charms, Anna." He smiled at her reassuringly and Anna calmed slightly then, if only for a moment, but for now it was enough._

_Back then, neither of them knew how true those words really were._

_Anna was noticeably calmer than moments before, her shoulders were no longer raised to her ears and her hands had released their death grip on either side of Anna's face. Her back was no longer ram rod straight and Kristoff found that an accomplishment in and of itself. Kristoff reached across the table and grabbed Anna's hand in his own, the contact was familiar and warm to Anna. It temporarily calmed the storm that was raging inside Anna, if only for a moment, but Kristoff would take the amount of peace and calm he could get. Kristoff reached into his back pocket, pulled out thirty bucks and left it on the table before grabbing Anna's hand again in his own and pulling her to her feet. Anna had to lung for her bag quickly lest it be forgotten. _

"_Come on, Anna. You gotta face your fears sooner or later." He smiled down at her again, and together they walked hand in hand out of the diner._

_God, what would Anna do without Kristoff? Her knight in shining armor, he was always there to pick up the pieces whenever anything didn't go right for Anna. He was her light, he was her sun, he was her best friend and she loved him oh so dearly._

Nothing can take this big lug from me_. Anna mused to herself with a small smile._

Right..? _The small voice of doubt was pushed aside after Kristoff made a small jabbing comment at Anna's expense and she couldn't help but laugh._

Right.

…

_Soon they were in front of Anna's last class._

This is it, Anna.

_The writing near the door read the room number, 615. Anna never knew numbers could be so intimidating until now._

Well, there was that one trigonometry test that I took back in high school. Jeez, that was a nightmare, I felt like I was reading Chinese. _Anna mused for a moment before Kristoff broke through her thoughts._

"_Hey, after class we should go hang out at my dorm. We have a score to settle." He looked at her with a determined gaze._

"_Oh, you're so on. But don't be surprised when I wipe the floor with you, you know my Super Smash Bros. abilities are on a level all their own." Anna lifted her head and crossed her arms over her chest as if to display her unrivaled video game abilities._

"_Oh, you'll be eating your words later, feisty pants. Just you wait." He grinned down at her and ruffled her hair affectionately which caused her to let out an indignant shriek and bat his hand away._

"_Don't mess up the hair, Kristoff. It isn't easy looking this perfect every day you know. It takes time!" She joked while smoothing out the hair that Kristoff had messed up moments before._

_Kristoff let out a chuckle, "Yeah, perfect, riiiiiight." Anna rolled her eyes at his response._

_He started to walk away from her before calling out to her, "Hit me up after you're done, you can tell me all about your first encounter with the Ice Queen." And with that he was out of sight and gone from the hallway._

_Suddenly all of Anna's anxieties returned full force._

Curse you, Kristoff.

_With a shaky breath Anna opened the door that lead to certain doom, or so Anna thought._

_The room was already mostly populated so she scanned the rows for a free spot, there was one dead center, first row. Of course, no one wants to sit up front on the first day. Anna took a few more steps into the room before glancing around to familiarize herself with the room a bit more and that's when Anna stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes traced the body that had been engraved into her mind not too long before._

It's her.

_And just like that the spark in Anna ignited and began to engulf her with that intense fire she felt early. It was all consuming, it left nothing else but desire scorching at her insides._

_The blonde from earlier is here, right in front of her. As if queued, said blonde began to look up from her desk and her papers for a moment to see why she felt like someone was staring. Her eyes met Anna's and a look of surprise crossed her lovely features for a moment. They stayed like that for a while longer before the blonde averted her gaze and acted as if nothing had happened. Anna willed herself to make her shaking legs move to their seat._

Left foot. Right foot. Good! You can do this, Anna! It's just basic motor functions! Why is it so damn difficult then?! _Anna let out a frustrated sigh and finally made it to her seat and plopped down like she had been standing all her life. After a few more minutes the blonde stood from her desk, the chatting in the classroom silenced instantly. This woman just called attention and she better well damn get it._

"_Good afternoon, class, my name is Ms. Arendelle and I will be your general history and social studies teacher this semester."_

_Anna felt another shudder from listening to the blonde talk. A tingle ran down her spine._

Ms. Arendelle… Ms. Arendelle…

_Anna chanted the woman's name in her head until she suddenly realized something.._

Ms. Arendelle?! That gorgeous blonde is the Ice Queen?!

"_I hope you're all well prepared for my class, because this is, by no means, going to be easy."_

_God, what had Anna signed up for?_

…

_After Ms. Arendelle's class Anna felt like she was 109 years old, she hurried to Kristoff's place to blow off some steam and kick his butt at some smash. Which she did, much to his dismay._

Jeez, this is going to be one interesting school year.

_And for the second time that day, Anna didn't realize the gravity of the words that she just thought._

Anna snapped back to reality after a minute and rubbed at her eyes, she had be glowering down at that book for so long she was surprised she hadn't gone blind. God, sometimes Anna can be so single minded.

Anna heard a soft, feminine voice that snapped her back into reality. Anna glanced up and was surprised by the beauty standing close to her desk, looking down at her with a look of concern.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been glowering down at that book, on the same page, for like an hour and a half now. What did that book _do_ to you?"

Oh yeah, this was certainly shaping up to be quite an interesting year.

* * *

Soooo! What did you guys think? I'm sorry if anything seemed inconsistent, I have yet to go to college so I don't know much about it unfortunately. I will be researching more to get things straight but if any of you have any tips or hints I'd appreciate those as well. I am pleasantly surprised by how this chapter turned out! Any guesses on who this beauty is? (; I'll give a shout out next chapter to whoever gets the right answer! It won't be easy though.. I mean there are a plethora of beautiful women to choose from… So good luck! And may the odds ever be in your favor!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, well, unfortunately no one got who the beauty is going to be that is appearing in this chapter but I am very pleased to see that some of you decided to participate! I want to give a thank you to all of my reviewers, some of which I had the pleasure of chatting with throughout the span of a few days. You know who you are. (; I also want to thank all of those of you who subscribed and favorited my story! I'm very, very happy to see how positively a lot of you have reacted to this and I hope chapter 3 is an interesting read for you all.

Onward!

* * *

Anna just stared up at the woman in front of her. It seems like as of late, Anna was finding it harder and harder to do the regular functions most people did seamlessly in a day. The woman in front of her had dark, rich colored skin. It reminded Anna of milk chocolate, but with a lighter consistency. Her gaze moved up from the hand that was tapping restlessly on her desk up to a slim wrist and arm that connected to a lovely and feminine torso, even behind the Arendelle University hoodie that hid some of the woman's shapeliness.

And there was definitely a lot of shapeliness to this woman.

No part of the stranger screamed girl, she seemed like she was a lot of things, but a mere girl was not one of them. She had one hoop earring in one ear which Anna found strange but after further inspection, she felt like it suited the brunette quite well. Dark, midnight black hair was tussled about her shoulders and back in a lovely, thick, mess of curls, it was in a slight disheveled state, she had a bandana of sorts in her hair that was a washed out pink color that continued onto her shoulder opposite that of her large hoop earring. Her wild mane of hair reminded Anna of a certain blonde she knew. The woman's face was petite and feminine, much like the voice that had spoken moments before. A pair of deep emerald eyes stared down at Anna impatiently, obviously waiting for some kind of response from the red head. Her lips were painted red and plump in a very appealing way, they were curved into a slight smirk, betraying the beauty's otherwise feigned annoyance.

Anna couldn't help but wonder for a moment _why _God had chosen _now _all at once, to bless her with so many beautiful people to fall into her lap.

"Who _are _you?" Anna final spoke. After she had a moment to think about what she said she realized how rude she sounded.

_Nice going Anna, this poor lady shows some concern for your well-being and you have to be a total jerk in response. _

The woman chuckled and that brought Anna out of herself long enough to meet emerald eyes with her own.

"Esmeralda, It's a pleasure to meet you, miss.." Esmeralda trailed off and waved her hand in the air in a way that made it clear that the brunette wanted her to respond with her name.

"A-Anna! Anna Wolff. Sorry, I'm a bit awkward, and my mouth tends to go places I don't necessarily want it to go. Sorry, if I sounded rude just then." Anna looked apologetically at Esmeralda and scratched the back of her neck in one of her many nervous habits.

"Anna? Well, it's nice to meet you, Anna." Esmeralda gave a mocking bow for a moment before continuing. "I was scared for a moment that you were going to decide to lash out at me, instead of that book of yours." The brunette pointed a finger at the offending object.

Anna chuckled and played with one of her braids to keep her hands busy. "Yeah, I was just thinking, is all. Didn't mean to draw attention to myself, or anything. N-not that I don't appreciate your concern!" Anna waved her arms about in front of her as if to swipe away at any unintended offense pushed at the brunette. "I-I can just get kinda lost in my thoughts sometimes, and I'll sometimes be totally unaware of my surroundings. There was this one time at the zoo-" Anna let out a frustrated sigh, her eyebrows knit together and a frown marring her lips. "Nevermind, I'm doing that thing again, rambling, I mean."

A laugh escaped the brunette this time and Anna felt a blush appear on her cheeks. "Don't worry about it, short stuff. Your awkwardness amuses me greatly." Esmeralda smiled widely down at the red head for a moment which Anna returned for a moment before realizing the little nick name that she had received.

"Hey, I'm not short! I'll have you know I was tallest in my class!.. In seventh grade.." As if to prove her point Anna shot up and stared at Esmeralda. However it was more damning to her statement than helpful considering Esmeralda was at least a few inches taller than her.

Esmeralda let out an unladylike snort of amusement, eyes shining with mirth. "Whatever you say, short stuff." She glanced down at her watch for a moment before her perfectly sculpted brows rose in surprise, "Shit, I'm gonna be late for class! Well, it was nice meeting you, Anna! I'll see you around."

And before Anna could reply the brunette was already waving goodbye to her and running in the other direction.

_Well, at least she didn't call me short stuff that time.. Gotta take the small victories I can get, it seems._ Anna sighed, crossed her arms and glared at the spot the beautiful woman had once been. Not too long after however, the red head's face broke into a small smile and she shook her head. She packed up her books since it seems she wasn't going to be getting any studying done tonight.

_I wonder if I'll see her around again?_

Anna hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and pulled out her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans. She scanned through her contacts until she found Kristoff's name, pressed the call button then lifted the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Anna! What's up feisty pants?"

_What was with all these nick names lately? _

Anna started making her way out of the library but before exiting she was sure to give a slight wave to Oaken who had told her to have a good day on her way out.

"Nothing much, just got done attempting to study.. It wasn't going so well so I figured I could come crash the party at your place and play some video games?"

"Of course, you know you're always welcome here." Anna felt cold all over and she knew it wasn't from the harsh weather this time around. He sounded so sincere, so genuine, and Anna had broken his trust. She tried to shake off her negative feelings and replied to him simply before closing the phone and making her way to Kristoff's place.

It didn't take long for her to get there, it was very close to campus and it only took about ten minutes of walking until she arrived at his doorstep. She knocked in her usual way, she heard big clunking footsteps until the door swung open to reveal Kristoff in a Playstation t-shirt that hugged his huge arms and torso in an appealing way and a loose pair of black sweats that hung on his hips. His hair was messy as usual. Upon seeing Anna he smiled lovingly down at her and swept her into a warm, comforting hug. Or at least it should have been comforting, under different circumstances.

Under normal circumstances.

Anna was beginning to think she was a glutton for punishment. She should have thought through going to hang out with Kristoff she knew that she would only be trounced with guilt once she saw him. It just didn't seem right to her if she were to ignore the blonde though, after all it wasn't his fault that Anna couldn't keep her legs closed.

Anna flinched at her own thoughts for a moment before she tried to regain her regular composure. Trying to act normal so she chuckled softly against Kristoff's bulking form and hugged him back. "It looks like you're already in your game mode."

Kristoff released her and kissed her cheek before ushering her in and offering her something to drink. She agreed on some chocolate milk that Kristoff must keep in the fridge just for her, considering Kristoff didn't like sweets in the slightest.

"Oh, you know me, just practicing to get my revenge against my biggest rival." He looked at Anna and sent a mock glare her way before plopping down in a bean bag chair that was placed in the middle of the living room.

Kristoff's dorm was small, but it was warm, and it represented him nicely. There were two bean bag chairs, one red and one blue that were placed near the TV. The coffee table that was usually settled where the chairs were was pushed aside so Kristoff could lounge about comfortably. There were movie and game posters littered in no particular arrangement around the walls as well as a few of Kristoff and his roommate's favorite model of cars. Against the wall that was parallel to that of the TV that Kristoff was facing, was the couch, black and plush and very comfortable. The TV that stood atop a medium sized black entertainment center was probably one of the nicer things in the room. It was a flat screen 32 inch TV with a high resolution. Kristoff was sure to get it for his games. In the glass case of the entertainment system were a few gaming consoles that included a PS3, Xbox 360, Gamecube, and Nintendo 64 for some of the classics. The Xbox and N 64 were his roommates but they were so close they had no problem sharing.

Anna stood close to the mouth of the hallway that led into the living room. She could see, on her right, the small kitchen space and a make shift dinner table that Kristoff and his roommate ate their meals together. It was usually only on weekends that they would get together and sit down to have an actual dinner, and after the first few times they had done it, it had turned in to somewhat of a tradition.

Anna looked back in the living room and finally noticed that Sven, Kristoff's roommate, was lounging about on the couch. When he noticed Anna was glancing his way, he looked up from the book he was reading and gave her a small smile.

"Hi, Anna. How are you doing?"

Sven was a handsome young man with chestnut brown hair that was shorter in the back and longer in the front, a few strands of brown hair fell into his eyes and shaped his face in an attractive light. His eyes were a honey brown and he was well built, but not nearly as much as Kristoff was.

He wasn't a man of many words but he was very well mannered and pretty fond of Anna after he had taken the time to get to know her.

"Hey, Sven. How are you doing? What you reading?" Anna peered down at the book cradled in his hands before looking back up at him.

"Just a little something on mechanics, I'm sure it wouldn't be too interesting to you." Anna didn't feel insulted that Sven didn't try to explain it to her. He just knew that she didn't have a particular interest in his would-be profession so he didn't see any point in trying to push the subject.

Anna nodded and sent another smile his way before taking a seat next to Kristoff in the red bean bag chair. The chocolate milk Kristoff had gotten he rested on coffee table and she made a mental note to drink it after she stomped Kristoff as her victory prize. Kristoff glanced over at her before opening the gaming case under the TV and pulling out a couple of Xbox controllers.

"What are we playing?" Anna took one of the controllers from the blonde before getting comfortable and preparing for battle.

"I figured we could do a couple of rounds of Halo, if that's alright with you, princess." Kristoff had been teasing her with the nickname ever since she had stumbled over her words a week before.

Anna just snorted.

"It doesn't matter to me what we play, you're gonna get stomped either way. Don't cry too much when you lose." Anna gave him a little wink before turning her attention to the TV in front of her. Kristoff had just got done popping in the game and the main menu was just loading.

"Oh yeah, big talk for someone so tiny. We'll see how well you do. I have been practicing after all!" Kristoff thrusts a thumb at his chest and raised his chin triumphantly. He looked quite smug.

"Oh, I'm sure all the practice in the world can't save you from the beating you're about to receive, boy."

Kristoff glared at her then, Anna knew he hated being called boy in such a condescending tone.

"You're so going down for that one."

Kristoff sat forward with his shoulders hunched over his giant form. He stared at the game screen in determination. They both picked the characters they had customized and the map they were going to play and after ten minutes or so Kristoff was awarded the first victory of the game. The blonde pumped his fist in the air in joy.

"Yes! Take _that _feisty pants!" Kristoff laughs and does a little victory dance before plopping back down in his squishy chair.

"I'm just warming up, Kristoff. Don't get too cocky just yet."

And with that said Anna unleashed a slaughter on the poor man that could have trounced any gamers' sense of pride.

"Why-How do you keep kicking my ass all the time!? You're one of the most uncoordinated people I know! This is starting to hurt my manly pride.." Kristoff grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, controller dangling in one hand. His lip jutted out and his brows furrowed together, he looked like a little boy that got his favorite toy taken away.

Anna laughed and sunk further into her chair before patting Kristoff on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Kristoff. Just accept utter defeat at my godlike gaming hands and you will save yourself so much disappointment. I'd hate for your manly pride to shrink any more than it already has." Kristoff colored slightly at that statement and crawled to his knees before rummaging through the many games he had.

"Alright, how about _this _one then!" Kristoff held up a game as if it was going to be his saving grace, Anna just rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement at the man. Sven watched their interaction and chuckled to himself before setting his book aside and resting his face against his fisted hand, elbow rested on the arm of the couch, and watched on as the two continued to bicker.

It continued like that for a while, four more games and several glasses of chocolate milk later and Anna was ready to call it quits. Kristoff was all too happy to oblige considering he had only managed to pull off four victories, one for each game, out of the countless number of times they had played. It was getting late and Anna had class in the morning, much to her displeasure, she had to face another day and her overbearing reality as well. It was a nice distraction to play games with Kristoff and pretend things were okay between them. It was nice to be able to pretend that they could be happy with one another.

_Could be. More like could've been._

Anna cringed at her thoughts as Kristoff got up from his perch and pulled her up with him. He told her he would walk her to the door and see her out. Anna appreciated his concern for her but couldn't help the nagging feeling that she was unworthy of such treatment. She didn't deserve his sweetness after what she had done.

_God, am I ever going to let this go? _

She left Kristoff's in a daze, which Kristoff must have noticed, but decided not to comment on. They hugged and Kristoff kissed her goodbye sweetly.

Anna felt sick.

She pushed through the doors leading to the outside and let out a shaky breath.

It was snowing.

Anna felt a small sense of calm at that as she watched the small snowflakes flutter to the ground gracefully. She stood there for a moment, unmoving, letting the fresh flakes flutter against her and color her hair and shoulders with a cold think layer of snow. Soon after she realized her cheeks were coloring from the cold and that she was shivering lightly she started to make her way to her own dorm which was past Kristoff's building and across from the opposite side of the college that Kristoff's building was designated.

Anna clutched at her arms and rubbed them in an attempt to keep warm, it was dark out and the sky was milky with snow. Anna couldn't make out the stars up above so she opted for distracting herself in other ways.

Thinking.

Which make Anna wish she would have just stared at her boots as she walked instead of letting her mind wander. Anna needed to figure out something to do about the hole she had dug for herself, she couldn't keep lying to Kristoff like this. It wasn't admirable and it made her feel like some filthy husband running around on his unsuspecting wife, it wasn't quite that serious Anna knew but the feelings in invoked in her told her otherwise. Anna had to come clean, she had to tell Kristoff that she was cheating. It was practically driving her crazy! She felt like she was always walking around on egg shells whenever Kristoff was involved. It felt foreign, strange, and just _wrong _to feel that way about Kritsoff. He was her best friend and things weren't supposed to go this way.

Things weren't supposed to fall apart like this.

Anna felt like her whole world was tumbling down around her and she was the only one trying to pick up the pieces. How was she expected to fix something that seemed so hopeless? She had totally botched any hope of being happy with Kristoff and also put someone's career on the line.

_Elsa._

Oh no, no, no, no no. Anna couldn't tell Kristoff she cheated on him! He would have questions, questions that could make Elsa lose her job. She couldn't answer him honestly without ruining things for her professor. Anna wanted to cry. She wanted to throw her body against the fluffy powder of snow at her feet and kick and scream and pound on the ground.

She couldn't tell Kristoff otherwise she risked having people find out about what Elsa and she had done which had a whole other bottle of ramifications that Anna didn't want to open at this moment. If she _did _tell Kristoff there was no guarantee that he wouldn't go and inform Elsa's superiors. Normally Kristoff would never do something that could hurt Anna but people do things out of spite when they are hurt. Anna wouldn't blame him for reacting that way honestly.

Could she really blame him for responding that way?

What Anna and Elsa had done was so wrong. Students and professors aren't meant to have sex with each other. Students and professors aren't meant to be anything more than platonic with one another. Students and professors aren't meant to.. Anna can't even think the word. She hadn't thought of that four letter word since they had been proclaimed in a heat of passion.

Anna's heart clutched painfully.

This was so wrong, this was so messed up. Kristoff was supposed to make these feelings go away! Kristoff was warm and kind and smart and handsome. She was everything any girl would ever want so why wasn't he enough?

Why?!

Anna let out a choked sob. She had been doing this a lot lately, crying.

_It's your own damn fault. Maybe if you actually thought things through before you acted. Maybe if you actually were _honest_ with yourself.. _

Honesty.. It seemed like honesty was only going to make things worse at this point. What choice did she have to be honest? Either way if she was honest everyone would be hurt and a career could be ruined. She couldn't be that selfish to take all that away from those she cared about. She couldn't look her problems in the face. She knew what it really was though even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Anna was scared.

For a rightful reason, of course. Or at least that's what Anna keeps telling herself.

Anna wiped at her puffy eyes and sniffled to clear her running nose. The crunch of the snow under her shoes was a comforting consistent rhythm so she tried to focus on that to ground herself and stop another mini breakdown. The easiest way to her place was to cut through campus so she walked along her schools looming architecture. For a school that was recently built it had a very old, proper air about it. The structure was mimicry of medieval architecture. It was a very similar to St Stephan's Cathedral in design. The building towered over the students in a swell of academic pride, the interior was flush with rich browns and full reds. The wood that made up the doors, lecture halls, and classrooms were all dark and thick. It was interesting to see such a new building take such an old approach on its info structure. There were however an abundant amount of windows and plenty of sunlight billowed through the halls and rooms. There was a courtyard in the center of the college that was decorated in a relaxed way that had a walkway through a winding garden that was currently bare from the harsh elements.

Anna turned the corner and was now walking along the front side of the college. Anna was feeling less volatile with her emotions and for a moment she just enjoyed the crisp night air.

Of course it didn't last long.

The red head heard a beautiful, tinkling laughter reverberate through her ears and her eyes shot up in search for the sound. She looked around, panicked for a moment before her eyes landed on the woman in question.

Elsa.

She was as beautiful as ever and still in her work clothes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, she had a dark blue pea coat on to shield her from the cold. A purple blouse poked out from underneath her jacket, she had black dress pants on and a pair of heels. How Elsa walked in heels in the _snow _was beyond Anna's comprehension.

Her face was lit up with laughter, her cheeks were flushed her eyes were closed and her nose was scrunched up in an adorable way. A hand was concealing her mouth, trying to hold back more laughter from billowing out from her beautiful lips.

Anna wanted to kiss her.

Anna wanted to hold her.

Anna wanted to know who that charming, sharp dress man was who was making her laugh.

He was a man with dirty blonde hair styled and swept perfectly atop his head. His arms were being flung around animatedly obviously telling a humorous story. She didn't see his face very well, she thought it was funny that she could pin point with an acute accuracy what Elsa looked like but could barely make out what the man beside her looked like.

Anna hid behind a nearby parked car. There was no way she could risk the two seeing her, she definitely didn't want to confront Elsa especially not now. The pair continued to joke around it seemed and Anna felt an awful unpleasant feeling well up in her. It made her anxious, angry and uncertain all in one.

Who was that guy? Anna had never seen Elsa laugh like that with anyone. Well, anyone except her.

Who does he think he is? Flirting with her like that? And why were they leaving school so late? Did he think he was being charming walking her out like that? What if they were on a date? Oh God, no.

_Cool it, Anna. It's not a big deal. She's an adult. She's allowed to date anyone she wants._

Anna felt like she was going to start hyperventilating "She's an adult." Was a surprisingly a helpful mantra to keep her calm. Or as calm as Anna could be in a situation like this.

_What if he sweeps her off her feet and she quits teaching and they get married and then move to Hawaii to live out their days in peace and Hawaiian bliss?!_

Anna knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't keep herself from thinking so strangely for some reason. It just made her feel so… so…

_I'm jealous._

Anna almost slapped herself for how dense she was. Her small revelation didn't last long however, soon she was denying it and trying to feign ignorance.

_I'm not jealous, I'm just.. Concerned! Yeah, that's it. I want to make sure that Elsa is taken care of, as a concerned student._

Anna nearly laughed at how foolish that sounded considering her current dilemma but she was sticking to it.

The two smiled at one another and Elsa placed a delicate hand on the man's arm before beaming up at him. The man seemed to whisper something to her before pulling her into a tight hug, Elsa wrapped her arms around the man and they held each other close for a few more moments. A few moments that would constitute for more than just a goodbye hug. They pulled back slightly and the man kissed the woman's cheek before pulling her back to him one more time for a quick hug.

Anna's heart sunk into her belly.

It looked like the two were saying goodbye before they parted ways, walking off to their respective cars. Anna slumped down against the car she was hiding behind. She sat there limp as if she were a rag doll, tossed aside and forgotten about.

_He kissed her._

It hadn't been on the lips but they looked so familiar with one another. Like they had known each other for years, whispering sweet nothings to one other and oblivious to the outside world.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot. Seeing Elsa smile for someone else. Seeing Elsa _happy _with someone else. Anna felt so damn selfish, she felt so damn used, she felt so damn disgusting. She should be happy for her professor, this is better for both of them. This means they can both move on and get over their petty attraction for one other.

This means Elsa can be with someone and not have to hide it.

Then why did it feel so wrong? Why did it feel like it was _her _arms that should be wrapped around Elsa? Why did it feel like it was _her _lips that should be kissing Elsa's face? Why did it feel like it should be _her _that should be making Elsa happy?

Anna knew the answer.

She just wasn't ready for what it meant.

With a heavy heart and shaky legs Anna got to her feet. Sitting in the dirty, black snow wasn't going to solve anything. It certainly wasn't going to get her home any sooner and it wasn't going to warm up the frost that seemed to be over taking her body the longer that she sat there thinking. Anna let out a shaky breath and wiped at her face again with dirty gloved hands. She was only partly aware that she had been crying again.

She made it the rest of the way back to her dorm without any further inconveniences, she locked the door behind her and slumped against it. Her roommate looked like she was asleep and Anna was grateful for that. She didn't want to speak with anyone, she didn't want to look at anyone, and she didn't want to think.

She especially didn't want to think.

Anna stayed flush against the door for a few moments while she tried to will her body to remove her clothes and throw her into the comforts of her warm, albeit lumpy, bed. Soon enough her body complied with her desires and Anna made it to bed.

Anna had what she wanted, she didn't think for the rest of her conscious state and when she drifted off into sleep, it was a fitful one.

When Anna woke up the next morning she felt as tired as she had the night before. She slammed her hand on top of her alarm clock causing its screeching to be effectively silenced. Anna dragged herself out of bed and grabbed a stack of clothing and a towel. Now that she was properly equipped she made her long, perilous journey to her and her roommate's shared bathroom. Anna closed her bedroom down behind her and as if on queue, her roommate casted a sing song good morning in her direction. Anna visibly flinched.

When Anna didn't respond her roommate popped her head down the hallway leading to the bathroom and both of their rooms and quirked a brow up at the red head. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, rough night." With that Anna shuffled the rest of the way to the bathroom to hopefully wash some of her worries away. She locked the bathroom door behind her, turned on the faucet, and when the water seemed to be at an appropriate temperature. Which to Anna translated as scolding hot, she stepped in.

Anna cleaned herself slowly, meticulously. She didn't see what rush she had to be in and she liked the thoughtless taste of bathing. This was something she could do. When she was finished she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was resting on the rack where she had left it. She towel dried and got dressed quickly. Instead of her usual twin braids she opted for simply wrapping her hair in a band at the crown of her skull. Quick, easy, done.

After Anna cleaned up in the bathroom and brushed her teeth she went back to her room to retrieve her materials for school. Right after leaving the bathroom however her nose was assaulted with some wonderfully delicious smells so after grabbing her bag she headed out to the kitchen and peered into it to see her roommate fixing breakfast.

Said woman turned back at her and smiled kindly. "Sit down." She commanded.

Anna complied and sat at the table that was pushed into the makeshift dining room. Soon after her roommate placed a full plate filled with pancakes and bacon. Anna's eyes grew large and she pointed a finger at herself and stared at the other woman.

"This is for me?" She sounded like she just won a new car.

Her roommate chuckled and grabbed a cup filled with hot chocolate and extra marshmallows, just the way Anna liked it. She patted the red head's hair fondly for a moment.

"Of course, dork. Now stop being so depressed and smile a little for me, alright?"

Anna beamed up at her.

"You're the absolute best, Jasmine." The brunette in question just smiled back and grabbed her own plate to join Anna at the dinner table.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Jasmine asked before taking a sip of her own hot chocolate.

Anna fidgeted for a moment and chewed on the mouthful of pancakes she had just inhaled before speaking.

"I don't think I wanna talk about it just yet."

Jasmine just gave a nod in acknowledgment.

That was one thing Anna loved about Jasmine, she never probed or pushed for information. She was very patient and when Anna needed to talk she would listen. Jasmine was mature for her age and very independent. Anna looked up to the brunette if she was being honest, she had so much resting on her shoulders. Her father was the owner of a major company that she was going to inherit in an indefinite amount of time but she handled it all very well. She studied diligently, she didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't shirk her duties and she was always the responsible one. Anna envied her.

Jasmine was dressed as nicely as ever, she wore a red long sleeved blouse that showed off a nice amount of collar bone and cleavage but not enough to be anywhere near slutty, a silver necklace found a home around the base of the woman's neck. Instead of the jeans that Anna opted for today she wore a black skirt that hugged her hips and legs nicely but didn't reveal too much. She had black leggings on underneath her skirt and black heeled boots that reached mid-calf. Her hair was curled today and styled to one side flowing freely over one shoulder. Her skin was dark and it blended quite well with the bright color of the red blouse she was wearing.

Anna slammed down the rest of her breakfast more so out of hunger than actually being in a hurry, "Thanks for breakfast, Jasmine! That definitely brightened up my day." Anna drank the rest of her hot chocolate before taking her dirtied dishes to the sink to wash them.

"It's not a problem, Anna. That's what friends are for, right?" Jasmine finished her own plate soon after and joined Anna in the kitchen.

"You know I'm here for you if you need to talk, right Anna? I'm not going anywhere." Jasmine set her dishes to the side and rested a comforting hand on the copper haired girl's shoulder. Anna looked over at her roommate with a look of appreciation. Anna wrapped her roommate up in a warm hug, squeezing her tightly for a moment. "Thank you, Jasmine. What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

Jasmine returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm before laughing softly. "Well, ruining one of my favorite shirts isn't a good way to repay me for my friendship."

Anna's hands were still soapy and wet from doing the dishes, Anna jumped back which just caused her to collide with the sink behind her. Anna let out of groan of pain before replying, "Ow- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you all wet! I was just all happy cause you were being amazing and-"

Jasmine cut her off with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry about it, Anna. You know I just like giving you a hard time." She handed Anna a towel to wipe her hands. "Don't worry about the rest of the dishes, I got them. Don't you have class pretty soon?" Anna dropped the towel she was clutching on the counter and glance down at her phone.

"Oh, shit! I gotta get going! I'm sorry for not helping you clean up! I gotta get going, I'll talk to you later Jas!" Anna grabbed her belongings and flew out the door.

Jasmine just shook her head and laughed at her retreating roommate. What was she going to do with that girl?

Anna ran down the halls in a rush to get to her classes on time.

_This is it, Anna._

She was mentally preparing herself now.

_No more running away. Today is the day you're going to go talk to Elsa._

She opened the hallway door and squinted when she was greeted with gleaming sunlight.

_I can do this._

She hurried to her class with purpose.

* * *

So! I had kind of a hard time trying to write this chapter and I'm kinda rushing to post it before I have to get ready for work in a couple but I hope you all like it! I was going to write a whole lot more but I figured I could save it for next chapter. I wanted to get this posted before Easter so I hope you all enjoy it. (; Thanks for all those who humored me in trying to figure out who the beauty was! Also thank you again to the reviewers and followers. I appreciate you all endlessly. Tell me what you think of this story. Any questions? How do you feel about some of the characters I introduced this chapter? There are going to be a decent amount to come. I'll see you all next chapter. (;


End file.
